Breathe!
by ncis7293
Summary: What happens when Prentiss shows up at Morgans door with shocking news and a story to go with it? Will it tear them apart or bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I turned the corner onto his street. I sighed pulling to the side of the curb feeling the weight of a hundred years as I looked up at the apartment building dreading the upcoming conversation. I internally debated once again of just driving away and forgetting ever having come here, again I yelled at myself not to be a chicken and climbed out of the car I rented from the airport car rental. I walked slowly into the lobby and toward the elevator. As I waited for the doors to slide shut I let a single tear shed before I quickly pulled myself together not wanting to worry him before I asked the world of him.

Chapter 1

I took a deep breath as I lightly knocked on his door. I heard him as he started to unlock the door and slowly pulled it open. I smiled as soon as I saw his dark brown eyes and his bright smile. "Emily!" he exclaimed as he threw the door the rest of the way open and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey Derek!" I said hugging him back.

"What are you doing here princess? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Does anybody else know?" He rambled on as he pulled me to the couch.

"Morgan breathe!" I laughed. "No one else knows I am here and I need to ask you something." Derek sobered his smile and I looked at my hands. Derek lifted my chin to look at him all joking and laughter erased from his face.

"What's wrong Emily?" He asked looking deep into my eyes. I averted my eyes once again and blushed as tears threatened to spill over. "Emily" Derek questioned, curiosity and concern, burning in his eyes. I decided I just needed to get everything out all at once and brace for the moment when he looks disgusted and sends me packing.

"Derek I need your help because…I'm pregnant!" I watched in agony as his face went from surprise to fear to concern all in a flash.

"Wha…What?" He stuttered.

"I'm pregnant." I said quietly looking down terrified to meet his gaze.

"Em?"He said and I flinched. "Emily!" he said grabbing my chin to make me look at him. "Why won't you look at me?" He asked sounding hurt. I just shook my head. "Please look at me princess." He said softly. I raised my eyes to meet his and he smiled.

"Are you going to tell me the story or am I going to have to guess? Who's the father?" HE asked nonchalantly, but I sucked in a breath. His brow furrowed as he took in the sudden fear in her eyes and her labored breathing. "Emily what aren't you telling me?" He asked grabbing my hands and making me look at him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I said quietly, looking into his eyes and noticing the curiosity and concern.

"Emily, what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback -2 months ago. London_

_Emily sat at her desk in London going through old case file signing off on the ones they had closed and filing the ones that the killers had been declared inactive. She shuddered as she came across the name Kevin Dolridge. That case had been tough. They knew who the killer was and even cornered him, but couldn't gather enough evidence to put him away, so he walked. Luckily he hadn't killed another woman since his release, but Emily knew it was a matter of time. She still got an eerie filling when she remembered how his eyes brightened when she walked into the interrogation room with Clyde; she was just his type, brunette with light skin and dark eyes, hell she was even in his age range. She was supposed to be in there to get him distracted so he would confess but it had the opposite reaction, instead of working him up, he worked Clyde up by throwing comments my way, we may not be a thing anymore but Clyde sure still was protective of me._

_ Emily filed the case file and continued on with the pile. She looked to the clock, it was almost seven and then she could go home if they didn't get any calls. She gathered the files to put into their respective places and went back to her desk to gather her things to go home. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Clyde walking into the room from the unit director's office._

"_Kevin Dolridge struck again." He said with a somber note in his voice._

"_When?" Emily asked._

"_Local police found the body twenty__minutes ago."_

_"Are you sure it's Dolridge?" Emily asked._

"_He left a note with the body. Emily could you please come to my_

_office?" He asked. Emily was confused. She looked over at Damon, her other teammate, who just shrugged and grabbed his jacket and gun. Emily walked into Clyde's office and shut the door._

"_What is it sir?" She said._

"_Emily how many times have I told you not to call me sir?" He chuckled._

"_Sorry habit I guess. What did you need me for?"_

"_The unit director wants you taken off the case—"_

"_But why? Have I done something wrong?"_

_No Em, you haven't done anything wrong. It's the killer's note; it was addressed to me…about you."_

"_What did it say?" She felt a lump rise in her throat. Clyde handed her a piece of paper, it was a copy of the note. _

Dear Agent Easter,

Do hold that agent Prentiss of yours close. I

wouldn't want anything bad like this to happen to her.

_Along with the note was a picture of the girl he had killed. She could've been Emily's sister. Emily felt bile rise in her throat as she took in the sight of the dead naked girl, she had multiple stab wounds covering nearly every part of her body and it was obvious she had been sexually assaulted prior to death. She had bruising on her thighs and vaginal tearing. Emily looked away from the photo as a wave of anger washed over her._

"_Clyde…" Emily spoke softly, "Don't take me off this case. I need to catch this bastard!" _

"_Em, you know that isn't my decision. The unit director was very clear you weren't to work this case." He stopped her as she was about to protest. "Save your breath Emily, you're not working this case. Now I am sending home two agents with you. Don't look at me like that it's for your own safety. Don't be too hard on them and get some rest Em. I don't need to see you for the rest of the week." With that Emily got up, still glaring at Clyde and walked out of the office. As she got to her desk and gathered her things two agents got off the elevator and headed her direction. One was a short pretty blonde agent that looked around Emily's age; the other was a pouchy man that looked like it was about time for him to retire. The pretty blonde walked up to Emily with her hand out. "Hello Agent Prentiss, my name is Agent Cole and this is Agent Thine." She said gesturing to her male counterpart. Thine grunted in greeting and turned and walked back to the elevator, Emily and Cole following close behind._

"_Look I'm sorry you guys have to do this, I personally think a protection detail is over zealous. I can take care of myself." She said a little louder as Clyde walked by, he smiled slightly and kept walking. Jackass, Emily thought._

_The ride home was short so Emily drove her own car while her detail followed behind. Emily grumbled the whole way home. This was stupid, she thought. As she climbed the stairs to her apartment, Agent Cole behind her she thought a nice bath sounded good. She turned down the hall to her apartment and found herself face to face with a silence nine millimeter. Before she had time to react Dolridge had shot agent Cole between the eyes and had the gun pointed again right back at her. She swallowed hard and started to reach for her gun in her bag. _

"_I wouldn't suggest that."Dolridge said a smile playing at the corners of his lips._

"_What do you want?" She said with fire in her voice._

"_Now now Agent Prentiss patience. Now drop your purse and phone on the floor and walk toward the back exit." Emily did what she was told and that was how she ended up in Dolridge's basement naked and bound to the bed with Dolridge sleeping next to her too tired to continue after his last go about her. She had tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain, wishing that death would come after her last beating; he had whipped her hard with a spiked leather strap then proceeded to rape her until he got too exhausted to continue. Emily didn't know how long she had been held but by the light outside the window it had been close to twenty four hours. Emily was exhausted; her body ached and kept spasming from muscle cramps. She looked over to Dolridge who was snoring slightly when she heard a crash from upstairs. Dolridge jump up as someone from upstairs yelled "FEDERAL AGEMTS! WE HAVE A WARRANT!" Dolridge grabbed his pants from the ground and was attempting to climb through the small window when Clyde ran down the stairs and grabbed him around the middle and threw him to the ground, flipping him over and cuffing him then handing him to Damon before walking toward Emily. He grabbed the blanket hanging on the back of the chair in the corner of the room and covered her with it. He untied my hands and feet and lifted Emily in a bridal hold. She clutched at his shirt sobbing as he climbed the stairs. He put her down on the paramedic's stretcher and stayed by her side as they loaded her into the ambulance, never letting go of her hand. _

_ Emily walked out of the hospital three days later with her left arm in a cast from a sprained wrist and several bruises and cuts all over her body. Clyde waited outside of the hospital, leaning against the side of his SUV with his arms crossed over his chest. He smiled at me and opened the passenger side door. _

"_Good morning!" He said smiling as I climbed into the car._

"_Morning." She said quietly. Clyde walked around the front of the car and climbed in. He started the car and drove toward Emily's apartment._

"_Em?" Clyde said quietly. Emily looked up at him. "How are you? And none of the 'I'm fine' crap." _

"_I'm ok, just want to be back in my own bed, back to a sense of normality I guess." She said looking at her hands._

"_Are you sure?" He asked concern lacing his voice. She smiled at him as best she could._

"_I'm sure." Emily said as they pulled up at her apartment. "Thank you." She said quietly as she slid out of the car and walked toward her apartment building._

"_Emily!" Clyde called as she was unlocking the door. She turned toward him. "Call me if you need anything!" Emily smiled in response and went inside and up to her apartment._

_One week Ago_

_ Another wave of nausea rocked threw Emily's stomach as she bent over to pick up her phone she dropped. She groaned, hoping this flu would surpass before she went back to work next week. God can anything else go wrong? She thought. Just as her life had started to return to some normality she got the stomach flu. She rarely had nightmares anymore and hadn't woke up screaming any in the last week. Now as she ran to the bathroom to upchuck the contents of her breakfast, she cursed herself as to think it would be that simple. She got up from in front of the toilet and brushed her teeth again she looked at the calendar beside the bathroom sink, the one that showed her approximately the time she started her period so she was always prepared, did she notice she was a little over a week late. Emily's whole world seemed to cave in on her as she backed to the wall and slid to the floor. NO! This can't be happening, she thought. They gave me the day after pill, it should've prevented this! How? Her mind went blank as she slowly put her hands over top her stomach. "I'm pregnant." She whispered to herself. _

_Without thinking she got up and ran out the door, not even bothering to lock it, and down to the drug store on the corner of her street. She grabbed four different pregnancy tests and paid then ran back to her apartment. She read through all the instructions twice and followed them to the letter, not wanting there to be any mistakes. She waited impatiently for the results and after five minutes went to the bathroom sink. She looked down and let the tears roll freely as she took in the plus sign on all four sticks. She stopped crying abruptly when she heard a knock on the door. She had completely forgotten that Brianna was coming over so they could go out to lunch. Crap! She thought. She walked slowly as if not to rattle the fetus toward the front door. When she opened the door Brianna looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?" She said automatically. Sometimes it really sucked not having any friends that weren't profilers. _

"_Nothing." Emily said a little too quickly. Emily saw the look of disbelief on her face so she elaborated the lie. "I just didn't sleep well that's all."_

"_Well do you want to reschedule?" Brianna though in truth she knew Emily was lying and wanted to know what about._

"_Umm yea. I'm not feeling well anyway. I'll call you later though." Emily gave her a halfhearted smile and closed the door. Now what? She thought. She was alone. She had no one here that would help her with this. Sure Clyde, Damon, and Brianna were great to work with but they weren't the people she needed right now. Right now she needed her family. _

Present

"And that's how I ended up here." Emily finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek just stared at her. The silence was absolutely horrible.

"Please say something." She said. He looked to her stomach and back to her face. His eyes went soft as he reached out and brushed the tear that had been rolling down her cheek away.

"I don't honestly know what to say. Why didn't you call me when all this happened? I would've come to London; I would've taken care of you." He said.

"I don't know. I was scared. I was alone. I thought that maybe you would look down on me for getting caught. I don't know. I thought I could handle it by myself." She had tears flowing down her cheeks. Derek sighed and hugged her to his chest rubbing his hand up and down her spine in comfort.

"Emily for one I would never look down on you for that and for two you should know better than to think you were alone. How many times have I told you, you could call me with anything?" He asked.

"I know I just didn't want you to have to stop living your life because I needed a friend."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" He chuckled. "So what made you decide to come here? Why wouldn't you go to JJ or someone who knows a thing or two about pregnancy?"

"Well JJ has her own family and your my partner, you're the one I trust the most." She sighed

"Well you said you needed to ask me something. What was that something?" Emily sat up and looked Derek in the eye.

"Derek what I am going to ask you is hard for me to do, and you have the liberty to say no and I wouldn't blame you if you did. Can I stay with you for a while? Only until I get my feet on the ground and get my own place. I just can't go back to London. I put in my resignation at Interpol and I hope I can get back onto the FBI but I need to be back with people I trust and people I know will help me and I just don't have that in London." She looked down at her hands, ready for when he laughs and denies her. And laugh he did only what he said afterward shocked her.

"Come on princess do you honestly believe I would say no? I mean come on were family! Yes you can stay here! Though you'll have to talk to Hotch about the FBI thing. We have a new chick on the team, her name is Alex Blake, she's something else, I'll tell ya." He said laughing. He got up and pulled her into the kitchen. "You hungry?" He asked, "We have to keep this little one in good health considering who his mommy is." He put his hand on her stomach. She smiled, this is why she came to Derek, she knew he would be open to the baby and be just what she needed to help her through this.

"Yea I guess I could eat." Emily said smiling.

"Oh you guess huh?" Derek laughed. He motioned for her to sit down and started bustling about the kitchen gathering what he needed to start what looked to be like spaghetti. "So have you been to the doctor yet?" He asked

"Um no I kind of just came straight here when I found out. Besides I don't know of any OBGYN's in London, or here for that fact." She chuckled. Derek looked at her disapprovingly.

"Emily! You need to go to the doctor. How about this we will call JJ in the morning and get her doc and then I will—"

"NO!" She yelled.

"What?!" Derek said startled.

"I mean don't call JJ. Not until I have everything looked at and everything. I just, I don't want to worry the team and I wouldn't be here if I had anywhere else to go." Emily said looking to her hands.

"Em." Derek spoke softly, "I won't call JJ but you do need to go to the doctor, so tomorrow morning we will call around and find one and then we'll go together."

"Derek I don't want you to have to miss work." She said.

"Don't worry about. Besides family is more important, and you do what you can for the ones you love." He winked. Well at least she knew where she stood. She was his family sure, but what type of family? What type of love? Was it the type he had with Garcia? Where they talked like they were lovers but really were best friends or was it more? Her main question was to herself though. Did she want more?


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SOOOOOO SOOORRRYYYY for taking so long to update! I know you all probably want to murder me by now, which would be highly justifiable. There have however been some very unusual circumstances come my way. Firstly, I just moved from Ohio to Texas and have been up to my ears unpacked boxes and styrofoam. Also I just have been dealing with a change of schools as well as all the extra-curricular activies I am currnetly trying to do. I am just now getting caught up on sleep! And for those of you following my NCIS/Criminal Minds crossover New Neighbors! I will be updating it aswell! I am going to try to update faster this time and beg that you are all patient with me! :) XOXO ~ ncis7293**

* * *

Derek finishedmaking the spaghetti while Emily set the table. She watched Derek after she sat down, he was whistling as he cooked, and every once in a while would smile slightly and shake his head. She noticed a new scar he had on his temple and wondered how it had gotten there, she looked him up and down he hadn't changed much, he was still dashingly handsome and still wore those tight shirts that really left nothing to the imagination. Those shirts had been the culprit of one or two fantasies when they were working together. She stared. He turned to put the spaghetti in the oven to bake and when he bent down she couldn't help but notice he had a rather nice ass too. Not that she hadn't known that before. He straightened up. He caught her staring. "What?" he said defensively. She snapped out of her ogling.

"Nothing! I was just wondering why you are so happy." She lied.

"You mean besides my best friend showing up, who I haven't seen in months and then told me she's staying in D.C. instead of going back to London where I only get to see her once maybe twice a year with our work schedules. That reason enough?" He smirked. She laughed. It felt so good to laugh, she hadn't been able to since Dolridge and one hour with Derek had her almost back to her own self.

"I guess so." She replied. "Need any help?" she asked getting up.

"Oh no you don't! Sit your butt back down!" He pushed her gently back down into the chair. She chuckled.

"Derek I'm pregnant not helpless." He smiled and winked at her. God that smile. _Wait no!_ She thought. _You need to stop that_ _he is your friend that's all!_ She shook her head slightly. Derek leaned across the bar at her and smiled.

"What are you thinking so intently on princess?" He asked

"Nothing." She said a little too quickly. He caught the flash of embarrassment in her eyes.

"What is it, Em?" He asked smirking. "I'm going to find out one way or the other." He looked deep into her eyes almost smoldering her with intensity. She felt her insides start to boil but couldn't look away. Why did he have to have such gorgeous eyes? Emily blushed furiously and looked pointedly away for anything to change the subject. Thankfully she was saved by the bell. Literally, because the timer on the oven went off. Derek sighed but turned to the stove and got out the Spaghetti and started dishing it out onto their plates. They ate and talked about pettily stuff. About the team, about their different cases, avoiding Dolridge, Emily laughed when Derek told her of Reid's mishap with his shoes falling off when chasing a suspect.

"I got to say I'm pretty proud of the kid, he didn't stop running just kept on going. Though Hotch ripped him a new one when he found out the kid had worn loafers to arrest an UNSUB." This had Emily laughing even harder. It felt good to be laughing and not worrying, for what felt like the first time in months she felt better. After dinner she had insisted on helping with the clean-up and they retreated into his living room to watch some TV. With her sitting in the recliner and Derek sprawled out on the couch.

After about fifteen, twenty minutes Derek heard Emily's breathing even out and he glanced over to see her asleep, curled up into a ball on the chair. He smiled. She looked peaceful in sleep. He got up from the couch and walked over to the chair. He stopped his hand on its way to her shoulder to wake her when he noticed how her hands were laid over her stomach, almost protectively. Derek had always thought Emily would be a great mother. He had had those thoughts confirmed when he learned of all she went through to keep Declan from harm. He smiled slightly and changed his mind about waking her up. Instead he gently placed his arms underneath her neck and curled up knees and lifted her into a bridal carry. Her eyes fluttered open and he said, "Shhh Princess it's just me." Evidently that comforted her because she sighed slightly and put her head in the crook of his neck. Derek took a deep breath, inhaling her scent of roses and vanilla. It was almost intoxicating. He loved that scent. It was just her. He shook his head and reprimanded himself. _She's your friend; she needs your help, not for you to cause trouble with your feelings. _He thought. He carried her quietly to his bedroom, the apartment was small and only had one room so he would put her there and sleep on the couch like the true gentlemen he was. He laid her gently on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He kissed her softly on the forehead and Whispered "Night princess." Then retreated from the room and closed the door softly. He headed back to the living room and turned off the TV before grabbing the Afghan off the back of the couch and lying down and falling asleep.

Emily gradually woke and studied her surroundings. She was in a bed, though she couldn't remember how she got there. She sat up gradually and looked around. She was in a bedroom, it was just a plain bedroom with white walls and hardwood floor like the rest of his house but she knew it was his because there was a picture of the team on the bedside table. It was the picture taken at JJ's wedding. JJ was in the middle with Reid on her right and Hotch on her left and Dave was standing in the background between Hotch and JJ's heads. To the right of Reid was Garcia, Derek and Emily. Derek had his arm around both of their waists and looked like he was the luckiest man alive. Emily chuckled at the memory. She climbed out of bed and crept into the hallway to the living room. She smiled at the sight of Derek asleep on the couch. He looked peaceful in sleep, almost childlike, his normally chiseled features were softer and he had the slightest smile playing around his mouth like he fell asleep laughing and it just stuck. She watched him sleeping for what seemed like forever. Then wandered to the kitchen where she got coffee started. She poked around the fridge for the makings of omelets and started fixing them. When they were almost done she went in to wake Derek. Leaning over him she shook his shoulder slightly. When he didn't respond she shook a little harder and said "Derek" quietly. He grumbled something that sounded like "Go away" and turned toward the back of the couch. Emily chuckled and stood up straight. She looked around and grinned. She had the most devious plan. She took a couple steps back from the couch and launched herself on top of him.

He let out an audible "Oomph!" She laughed and started tickling around his ribs. He started laughing and wiggling underneath her. Emily let out a scream when Derek suddenly flipped them to where he was straddling her hips and he was tickling her rib cage and stomach. Emily was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe! "Truce!" she called. "I give in! I give in!" Derek stopped tickling her and sat back on his knees. He looked down at her and grinned. "Good morning, Derek!" She said happily.

"Good morning, Princess!" He smiled back. "Is there a reason you woke me up so _rudely_?" He chuckled.

"Well seeing as how you didn't get up when I tried nicely…" she chuckled as Derek climbed off her and sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?" He asked grabbing her hand and hoisting her up.

"That is the reason I woke you up. Breakfast is ready!" She skipped to the kitchen feeling lighter than she had in a while. Derek chuckled at her antics as he followed after her.

"So what's for breakfast princess?"

"Omelets and toast!" She dished their food out onto plates and they sat at the table to eat.

"So Emily what brought this on?" He motioned to his plate of food.

"What I can't make my friend breakfast?" She looked skeptically.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm thankful, I just don't know why you did it."

Emily laughed. "Besides you putting up with me for god knows how long and being an amazing friend when I needed one?"

Derek smiled. "Okay good point. I am an awesome friend." He grinned and Emily playfully scowled at his normal banter.

"How did I get in your bed last night?" Em asked.

"I carried you duh!" He chuckled.

"Yea I gathered as much but why didn't you just let me sleep in the chair? I would've been fine! I don't want to put too much imposition on you. I mean you're already giving me a place to stay I don't want to take your be—" Emily was stopped abruptly by Derek's finger to her lips.

"Will you stop?" He questioned and quirked an eyebrow. "I can give you my bed if I want to and seeing as how I want to you have no reason to object! Now can you stop worrying and eat, we don't want the little guy in here to get hungry." He grinned and rubbed her stomach as he walked past her toward the fridge.

"How do you know it's a boy? It could be a girl." Emily asked.

"I just have a feeling. Trust me!" He laughed at the glare she gave him. "Now onto more pressing matters. Have you found a doc to go to yet?" He asked. He chuckled when Emily grimaced at the word doctor. If there was one thing Emily didn't like it was doctors!

"No I haven't! I honestly don't even know where to start! And I don't want to pick the wrong one." Emily reached across the table and grabbed Derek's laptop and opened it up to Google©. She entered in _OBGYN in the D.C. Metro area_ and it popped up 4,000 results. Emily sighed and began filing through all of the tabs. Derek came behind her and looked with her.

"That one looks decent." Derek said pointing to a female OBGYN named Doctor Teresa Critop MD. She looked mid-thirties and had long red hair and big blue eyes. Emily scrolled through her web page and found the number. Derek wrote it down and Emily heaved a great sigh and grabbed her phone out of her back pocket. She dialed the number and a female voice come on. _"Dr. Critop's office, how may I direct your call?" _

"Hello yes my name is Emily Prentiss and I need to make an appointment with Dr. Critop."

"_One moment please." _Emily heard typing on the keyboard and a few clicks of the mouse. "_Ma'am, yes we have two opening's today and one tomorrow._"

"When are the one's today?"

"_One is at noon and the other at two forty."_

"Can I get the one at noon please and what will I need to bring with me?" Emily asked grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"_We will need a photo ID, your medical insurance card, and social security card." _

"Okay thank you." Emily said and hung up. She looked to Derek with fear in her eyes. He opened his arms and she hugged him around his middle with his chin resting on her head.

"Hey come on princess, everything will be fine. We'll make it through this together." He continued to hug her till she pulled back.

"I need to go get ready." Emily said as she walked toward Derek's bedroom door. She undressed and started the water and turned to grab her shampoo and things when she realized, "Damn it!" she said aloud. She tucked a towel around her securing it tightly and made her way out of the bedroom to the kitchen where Derek was cleaning up breakfast.

"Hey," Emily said tentatively. Derek spun around and his eyes widened, wait was that a flash of desire, before he cast his eyes downward. "I'm sorry I am such an idiot. My bag is still in the car. Could you go get it for me?" Emily said looking at her toes.

"Yea sure no problem." Derek mumbled. "I'll just leave it on the bed." And he quickly walked out of the kitchen. Only when she heard the front door lock did she retreat back to the bathroom and get the water running again. She heard a light knock on the door and Derek softly say her things were on the bed before she heard the bedroom door close and she quickly went out grabbed her cosmetics bag out of her suitcase before sliding into the steamy shower.


End file.
